1. Relevant Field
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention generally relate to maintenance of computer systems and computer programs. More particularly, systems and methods consistent with the invention relate to correcting software errors and/or bugs.
2. Background Information
Businesses and other organizations rely on computer programs, modules, business applications, and software applications (broadly and collectively referred to hereafter as “application programs”) to perform various tasks during the course of their operation. This reliance has lead to the development of complex and sophisticated application programs, which require constant maintenance and support to ensure that they operated without disruption. Implementation of maintenance and support mechanisms includes, for example, correcting software errors and/or bugs (broadly and collectively referred to hereafter as “software errors”) that are detected during operation of an application program.
Conventional maintenance and support mechanisms may require the user and/or customer of an application program to report the error to a technician employed by the vendor of the application program, where the technician may remotely access the user's device (running the application program) to correct the error. Alternatively, the user may search for a potential solution for correcting the error by searching through technical manuals and implementing a solution suggested therein. These maintenance and support mechanisms, however, require manual intervention and are resource intensive.
Conventional application programs may also implement automatic maintenance and support techniques, that may include rebooting, updating, and/or restarting. These automatic techniques, however, do not provide solutions to specific detected errors but instead provide less precise techniques for correcting the errors, thus risking the integrity of the operations performed by the application programs.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for reducing the need for manual intervention while providing maintenance and support mechanisms for application programs. It is also desirable to provide systems and methods that offer reliable solutions to specific errors detected during operation of application programs. For example, there is a need for improved systems and methods that provide automated software error correction techniques.